


What You Search For

by Deathraptor22



Series: Told That Devil To Take You Back [6]
Category: Freakylinks, Supernatural, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: And They Brought People From Other Shows With Them, Angst, Bonding, F/M, Fake Worlds, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, New Old West, Other, Power of Forgiveness and Letting Go, The Ghostfacers Are Back, Vigilante Kitsune, Weird West, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: In the aftermath of  the fight for  Sam's sanity, Waverly is left processing what she saw in hallucination Hell, and Charlie is left shocked and grieving, both women shaken to their very core. In an attempt to help, Sam takes them on what was suppose to be a simple ghost hunt to get their minds off. However things get more complicated when they encounter the world's most bizarre bachelor party.  Meanwhile, Dean and Amy are searching for the vigilante taking care of Amy's son, with the others hot on their trail. Back in Purgatory, an emergency dentist trip ends with Wynonna in  a seemingly perfect world, but not all is as it seems.





	1. Hunting Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Countdown to the Beginning of The Winchester's Odyssey To Purgatory: 3 Episodes remaining.   
> Countdown To Them Actually Getting There: 8 Episodes Remaining

"Okay," The tattoo artist, a young woman covered with tattoos herself, said, "I'm not sure what it is, but it's done."  
Wynonna leapt down, showing pulling back her shirt to show the intricate design to Sam. "Matching tattoos, we must really be a couple."  
Given all the recent events, Sam and Charlie both agreed it was a good idea for the Earp sisters to get anti-possession tattoos.   
"It looks great on you," Sam said, before turning towards Waverly, "Waves, your turn."  
Waverly slowly got up into the seat, "Do I really have to get it on my chest?"   
"Anywhere will work." Sam answered.  
"Where do you want, hon?" The artist asked.  
"Um," Waverly mused, deliberating, "How about here?" She pointed to her upper arm, "Or you think that would make me look like a biker?"  
"Honey, nowadays everyone has tattoos anywhere they want," The artist informed her, "It'll look just fine."  
Waverly closed her eyes and the needle started.  
As they watched her get her tattoo, both Wynonna and Sam were worried about the youngest Earp. Since the incident a few days before Waverly had been quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and she'd get this far-off look in her eye, like she was stuck in a memory.  
Afterwards, they were both in the kitchen, and Wynonna finally spoke. "Waves, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure," Waverly agreed walking over so that she was a few feet away from her sister.  
"Waves, you know the world isn't black and white, right?" Wynonna began, "I mean, sure, Sam's done some questionable crap-to put it mildly, but we've all done some ducked up shit we're not proud of. Even you at one point, probably. Granted, probably not to that degree, but-"  
"It's not Sam." Waverly cut her off.  
"Then what is it?" Wynonna asked.  
Because I've seen that sometimes great scarifies have to be made. Because a knot forms in my stomach every time I think about what you and Sam might give up. But for some reason, she couldn’t articulate what she was feeling. So instead she ran from the room.  
"Waverly!" Wynonna called out, "Come back! Waverly!"  
As she ran Waverly rushed past Sam, who was just walking in the house. "You okay?"  
"Yeas." Waverly said freezing on the stairs, "I'm fine, everything is fine." Then she ran up the stairs.  
I don't think so. Sam thought to himself heading up behind her.  
By the time Sam had disappeared into her room. He walked into the doorway, and saw her sitting at her desk, pretending to go through her flies. She looked up when she felt his presence. "I'm fine." She repeated, "Really."  
"Waves, people who are just fine don't run away like that." Sam responded.  
"I'm just...having a rough time processing." Waverly admitted, "It's not you, please don't think that. It's just...I don't know how to explain it."  
"It's okay." Sam assured, "You don't have to talk until you're ready."  
"Thanks, Sam," Waverly replied, "But that's not now."  
Realizing that it was hopeless, Sam walked down the hallway towards the spear room he and Charlie was now sharing.  
To his surprise and slight worry, he found Charlie in the middle of the room, which was now sprawled with papers, maps, books, and newspapers, one which Charlie was in the middle of right now, so engrossed she didn't even notice his presence.  
"Charlie." Sam spoke up worriedly, "Whatcha up to?"  
"Looking for Cas." Charlie answered, "It might help us get Dean back. Cause you know, angels can bring people back from the dead? You did it once with me, I'm surprised you didn't try it the second time I died. Actually, I think I might have found something."  
Sam's heart sunk as he knew where this was heading. "Charlie-  
"This John Doe was arrested for a drunk and disorderly in this town in Montana," Charlie continued, not letting Sam get a word in edgewise, "The description kind of sounds like Cas. He was always kind of- odd, and given whatever he's gone through after crazy tea and crumpets lady zapped him-well, wherever he went- I can see how someone might make that mistake.”  
"Charlie-" Sam tried again.  
"He's on a 48 phystriactic hold," Charlie continued, "But we have to get driving now if we want to make the window-"  
"Charlie!" Sam repeated, raising his voice.  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
"We can't leave." Sam told her, "We have work to do here, or at least I have work to do here."  
"What work?" Charlie demanded.  
"The Earp curse, the Revenants." Sam replied, "I can't just pick up and leave everything."   
Charlie picked up one of the books as she screamed, "Why not?!" throwing it at Sam, who barely ducked out of the way in time. It hit the wall instead. "We don't know these people, we don't owe them anything, and this could help us get Dean back! Something brought me back, and we can do the same for him."  
"It’s not the same thing, Charlie." Sam tried to tell her.  
"We need to leave." Charlie said, starting to back, "Dean needs us, he needs to know that we are trying to find a way to get him back."  
"It's not that simple, Charlie," Sam began, "Look, remember what I told you about the Darkness."  
"Yeah, God's bat-crazy sister, tried to take out God-" Charlie began.  
"She succeeded in taking out God." Sam corrected, "And Dean made himself the bomb, to take her out to keep the balance and prevent the sun from going out. Dean scarified himself for the world and I am going to honor his wishes. We're not gonna make the same mistake that cost use Kevin and you. Before he died God gave us a gift here, and I'm not gonna ask why or how it happened. Dean is dead, but we need to keep fighting. God sent me here to help people and the Earps need help. Look, I can take you anywhere you want for a fresh start, anywhere at all. Even Montana, if you want."  
She shook her head. "If you're staying, I'm staying. That's our job, right? Saving people, haunting things."  
She walked over to Sam, tentively putting her hands around his upper torso. Sam pulled her in as she started to bawl like small child. "It's okay." He whispered to her, "It's all gonna be okay."  
It was then Sam knew what he had to do.   
The next morning, Sam walked up to Wynonna desk. "Hey, Wynonna," He began nervously; "There's something I want to talk to you about."  
"Okay, what?" Wynonna asked.  
"Um," Sam began, putting his laptop on the desk, "I found reports of this haunted law office down in the town of Ratwater, nothing too dangerous objects being moved, people in old-timed garb who disappear, the most violent thing that happened was a thrown figurine-"  
"And you want to go check it out." Wynonna guessed.  
"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "And I want to take Waverly with me."  
Wynonna froze. "That ain 't happening."  
"Look, as far as hunts go, this is pretty low risk," Sam said, "No one's even died yet-"  
"Didn't you say this thing threw a figurine at someone?" Wynonna challenged, "I can't let Waverly into danger especially given everything that just went down."  
"But that's exactly why she should go," Sam reasoned, "She needs a break and she's probably going out of her mind over what happened with Lucifer. Seeing the things that have happened with me- it's enough to rattle anyone. Look, I promise, I'll protect her, and its help her get rid of this helpless feeling she has."  
Wynonna paused for a moment. "Sam, what was it like in the cage?"  
"Not fun." Sam replied looking away.  
"Okay, she can go." Wynonna relented, "But if anything happens to her, anything at all, even so much as a sprained ankle-"  
Sam silenced her with a kiss on the cheek. "It won't."  
As Sam, Charlie and Waverly road to Ratwater, Sam told him about the case.  
"So apparently back in 1962, Sheriff Dan MacIver was killed my inmate in the jail," Sam replied, "Shortly after they moved because conditions were unsafe. Then last month Teen Challenge bought it and started renovating for a new thrift store. This was the same time workers started reporting tools being moved, and when a shipment of donated stuff was brought to the office, an invisible force three an angel statue against the wall. Then people started to report seeing Dan MacIver."  
"Did they catch the imamate that killed him?" Charlie asked, "Could he be looking for revenge?"  
"Um, actually they did catch him," Sam replied, "Carl Miscavige. Apparently, they found him on his way to his ex-wife's place with the same paper-weight he used to kill MacIver. He died in prison back in the 90s."  
"Then why is he still here?" Waverly asked.  
"That's what we're here to find out." Sam confirmed.  
The first place they went to was the foreman, a board-shouldered man named Josh Carter.  
"And you have actually seen the man?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah," Josh replied, "Most of my men have at this point."  
"And what exactly happened?" Sam continued.  
"I'm working in the cells, and Michael Johnson comes running up to me screaming his head up, saying he's seen him." Josh began, "Now, I had about how enough of this, so I took him back there, and sure enough, Dan MacIver's standing there, as sure as I'm talking to you three."  
"How did you know it was Dan MacIver?" Waverly spoke up.  
"Occam's razor," Josh reasoned, "And as weird as it sounds, in this case, the simplest answer is a dead guy."  
"And was MacIver-doing anything, saying anything?" Sam asked.  
"I think he was saying something about someone named Leda." Josh replied.  
"Leda?" Sam repeated.  
"Yeah, Leda." Josh confirmed, "Are you really gonna shut down the job over this?"  
"Probably not." Sam said, standing up, "Just something we have to look into, as ridiculous as that sounds. Thank you for your time, Mr. Carter."  
They talked to a few more men and they all seemed to tell the same story. MacIver seemed to be franticly searching for someone named Leda. Wanting a little more confirmation, they decided to actually go to the office.  
With all issues had been having, not much work had been done and it stilled looked like a police station. Sam slid an EMF reader over the desk. "Nothing here."   
Noticing something on the ground, Waverly picked it up. It was little statue of an angel kneeling in prayer, its left wing broken. I guess this is the knick-knack that MacIver didn't like.  
"Hey, Waverly," Charlie, who had her own EMF reader called out, "You want to take the back with me?"  
"Sure," Waverly replied, following her, "So how does that thing work?"  
"It measures frequencies that are made by ghost," Charlie explained, scanning the rooms, "Unless you're using it by telephone lines it usually works pretty well."  
As Charlie went into a more drawn-out explanation, Waverly heard something down the adjacent hallway. She peaked down it. "Hello?" She called out, "Hello, anyone there?"  
Thinking she heard it again, she took a few steps into the hallway. "Sheriff MacIver?" She asked softly.  
Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young man with short brown hair, holding shotgun.  
"Charlie!" Waverly called out, scared and bit afraid, "Sam!"  
"It's okay," The young man said quickly, "I come in peace."  
"Then what are you doing with a gun?" Waverly challenged.  
"You have one, too!" The young man retorted.  
Waverly looked down and remembered she did in fact have a riffle loaded with rock salt. "Oh," She said, "So, I do. But my only has rock salt in."  
"So, does mine!" The young man replied.  
Just then Charlie and Sam appeared. "I just looked down the hallway and this guy was here." She pointed to the boy in the hallway.  
"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded, pulling out a gun with real bullets in it.  
Just there was the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Soon three other men came into view. One was dark-skinned with a shaved head, the other had dark-brown hair, and a somewhat angry face, and the forth was wearing glasses. "You?!" The bespectled the one exclaimed.  
Sam lowered his gun. "Ed?" He asked, "Harry?"  
"You know these guys?" Waverly and Charlie exclaimed almost simultaneously.  
Sam eyes glanced over the band. "Two of them at least."


	2. World's Weirdest Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new comers explain who they are, and there is a break in the case.

"Sam?" Harry asked, "What are you doing here? And where's Dean? Aren't you two, like, attached at the hip?"  
"He's dead." Charlie spoke up bluntly, stepping in front of Sam protectively.  
Both men looked shocked and bit dismayed. "Sorry, man," Harry said quickly, "I didn't know. Well, you probably figured that otherwise I wouldn't of..."  
"It's alright," Sam cut him off, "I get it."  
"I'm sorry, too." Harry spoke up, "I mean, I know we had our differences, but Dean was an okay guy. Most of the time."  
"So, this is one the guys you told us about?" The young man with the gun asked, "The Winchester brothers?"  
"Yeah." Harry confirmed.  
"And who are the girls?" The young man asked.  
"I don't know," Harry admitted, "They're new." Then, he got a stricken look on his face and he exclaimed, "Sam, did you join a polygamy cult in your grief?! Ah, due, not cool! Do you realize how horrible those things are to their followers?! Except the family from Sister Wives, they're okay, but I'm pretty sure one of them ran away from one of the bad Polygamy cults!"  
"No one joined a polygamy cult!" Waverly exclaimed, "We're all just friends."  
"Oh," Harry replied, calming down, "Okay. So, I guess you're here about the Sheriff?"  
"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "But what are you doing here? Didn't you two break up after," he pointed to Ed, "This one inadvertently caused a murder spree because he couldn't accept change."  
"Okay, I think you're over simplifying what happened a bit." Ed protested.  
"Not really," Harry said, "That's exactly what happened."  
"He's right." The bald man said as the young man with the gun agreed, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."  
"None of this answers the man's question!" Ed cut them all off.  
They went onto explain that Harry's ex-girlfriend, Dana, eventually broke up with boyfriend and Harry came to her, quite literally on his hands and knees, telling her what had happened and begging her forgiveness. To his surprise, she took him back. Her forgiveness, compassion and love lead his heart to soften enough that he could reconcile with Ed, which she was oddly alright with. However, by then he had made some new friends as well.  
"This is Derek Barnes." Ed said, gesturing to the young man with the gun, "Head guy behind FreayLinks, and his right-hand man, Jason Tatum."  
"Charlie Bradbury and Waverly Earp," Sam said feeling obliged to introduce them.  
"Nice to meet you." Derek said, stretching out his hand to shake Waverly's.  
"You, too." Waverly agreed, shaking it, "Sorry about the gun."  
"Me, too." Derek responded.  
"So, FreakyLinks, what is that?" Waverly asked.  
"A website that documents stories of the paranormal." Derek explained, "We film cases and put it on the site. We ran into this guy on a couple of cases and we hit it off."  
"So now you guys all work together now-" Sam asked, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  
"No," Harry replied, "I decided to make an honest woman out of Dana, and surprisingly, she said yes, so we're all going on last ghost hunt together."  
"Sort of like a really weird bachelor party." Waverly commented.  
"Yeah," Harry replied, "I guess you call it that."  
Well, since they weren't there for a much better reason, Sam couldn't really say it was a bad idea.  
"Hey, where's Laune?" Jason spoke up.  
"Who?" Sam asked.  
"Another member of our team." Derek explained, "We all spilt up when we got here."  
Just there some static came over one of their walkie-talkies and a somewhat nasally female voice said urgently, "Hey, guys, you need to get here. Now. McIver is here."  
As a group, they all started to run down the hall. "Laune, where are you?" Derek asked into the speaker.  
"The back office." Laune replied.  
"Get out of there." Derek commanded, "Now."  
"He hasn't hurt me." Laune retorted, "He hasn't even tried. He just keeps asking for someone named Leda. Says he has to find her."  
Just then they saw a young woman with curly light brown hair standing in a doorway. Sam and the girls assumed this was Laune.  
"You alright?" Derek asked running up to her.  
"Yeah," Laune confirmed, "But look."  
They all turned to see what looked like a middle age man with graying black hair a gaping wound bleeding from his head. "Leda." He moaned, "I have to find Leda. I have to get to her before that nut job does."  
Sam stepped in front of the group. "Alright," He said, "Who's Leda?"  
"He thinks she's still his," MacIver kept on, "Thinks she's with me."  
"Who." Waverly called out, "Sheriff, we can help you, just tell us who Leda is!"  
Suddenly he froze, staring at Waverly. "Who-who are you?"  
Everything froze for a minute. To their knowledge, this was the first time McIver had actually acklonwged someone's existence.  
Waverly looked to Sam for guidance.  
"It's alright; just go with it," He said, "I'll be right by you if this goes south."  
"Waverly," She answers, "Who's Leda?"  
"Miscavige's ex-wife." McIver replied, "I couldn't get him on anything, now he's after her again. I gotta stop him." Suddenly he froze, and faded away.  
Everyone exchanged looks. "Miscaviage's ex-wife?" Harry asked finally.  
"Sam, didn't say Miscaviage was found on his way to his ex-wife's place with the murder weapon?" Charlie spoke up.  
Sam nodded.  
"He must have been coming after her to." Derek said softly, "And McIver still thinks she's in danger. He's trying to warn her."  
Just then someone's cell phone rang. Derek picked it up. "Hey, Chloe." He said into it. He listened for a minute, and then he said, "Guys, Chloe thinks she found something."  
That was how they all wound up meeting Chloe at a local coffee house.  
"Okay," Chloe began, "So on top of being a local drunk, cop killer, and all-around menace to society Carl Miscaviage was also a wife beater. He beat his wife Leda within an inch of her life, actually chasing her out in the street when she tried to get away. That was how McIver got involved and actually helped her get a divorce. "  
"I'm assuming Miscaviage didn't take it well." Sam guessed.  
"Not at all." Chloe confirmed, "He started following her around, leaving hang-up calls, out and out threatening her, basically stalking her. Of course, back then no one ever knew what stalking was let alone had any laws against it. Which according to his co-workers frustrated McIver to no end. He did everything he could to protect Leda, but nothing he could do stopped him. At least until Miscaviage -well, you know."  
"Do you guys know where his body is?" Sam asked, "McIver's I mean?"  
"That's the problem." Harry spoke up, "Apparently he was cremated."  
"So, his concern for her was so strong he found a way to hang on even after his remains were burned." Waverly speculated in awe.  
"Or there is something else in that office he was attached to." Charlie chimed in.  
"Or it could be both." Derek added.  
"Whatever the case," Sam began, "The simplest way in this case in to find what happened to Leda after that and show McIver that she's alright." There was no way they were going to find an object in all that mess.  
"There might be a slight problem with that." Chloe said, "Apparently she changed her name and moved after everything that happened."  
Should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Sam thought.


	3. Convenient Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is at the right place at the right time.

The officer at the front desk was looking down at his paper when he felt someone gazing down at him. He looked up to see two smartly dressed women, a blonde in a pants suit and a brunette in a cream skirt which a matching jacket.  
The blonde held out an F.B.I badge. "I'm Special Agent Partridge, this is Special Agents Cassidy. We're here about the dead body that was found."  
The officer raised his eye brow. "It takes four agents to investigate the murder of one dirt bag?"  
So, they were here. Mary thought, then said, "We’re meeting up with them later." We hope. "The other two agents, were they a man and woman, the man in his late thirties the woman in her mid-thirties, the man with brown hair and green eyes the woman with blonde hair?"  
The office nodded then narrowing his eyes asked, "Shouldn't you already know what they look like?"  
Bella took over, lowering her voice as she said, "Okay, I'm about to tell you something I shouldn't, because it's on a need to know basis, so you cannot repeat this to a single soul, understand?"  
The officer nodded.  
"There's a pair of serial killers taking out...less-than-sparklingly citizens with peculiar cranial trauma, then disguising themselves as F.B. I. to get a look at their handiwork." She lied.  
The officer's eyes widened and he looked scared.  
"Naturally you understand why we want to keep this under wraps until these fiends are caught." Bella continued.  
"Of course, agents," The officer replied, leading them to the morgue, "Right this way, please."  
That was how they wound up staring at middle-aged man's body; his head cut open revealing a missing brain.  
"Craig Thompson, 43," The corner, a young woman with curly brown hair was saying, "Killed with some kind of sharp weapon, like an ice pick, maybe. Brains were removed anti-mortem."  
"And this is the first murder you've found like this?" Mary asked.  
"Yes." The corner confirmed.  
The pair asked a few more questions, thanked the corner and the officer and corner for their time and left.  
"Same as the last town," Mary commented, "Whoever they're looking for clearly has a type."  
"Whoever they're looking for?" Bella repeated, "I think we know who they're looking for."  
After Dean never returned, the others went looking for him, eventually finding their way to the hotel Bella and Emma had stashed Amy at that where they found a note from Dean:  
I'm helping Amy find her son. I promise I won't hurt either of them. Please tell Emma I'm sorry.  
-Dean  
"He wasn't exactly Thompson's type," Mary reasoned, "Plus, we don't know if Jacob's grown up enough to take down someone on his own. No, they're looking for whoever he went to after Amy died. And that's when how we find them. And when we do I'm gonna give Dean an earful."  
Meanwhile, Amy and Dean had regrouped in a local motel, Amy going over Thompson's rap sheet.  
"Blackmailing teenage girls into sex,” She summarized, "Yep, just the kind Justine likes."  
"I'm not sure if I want to kill her or cheer her on," Dean commented, looking over a list of known victims.  
"You do realize that the people I killed weren't exactly altar boys." Amy pointed out.  
"Yeah, but she aims a little higher on the food chain." Dean commented.  
"So, if I had targeted murders and rapists you would've let me walked?" Amy questioned.  
Dean was silent for a moment, then changed the subject, "So, it looks like she just got into town, so what would be her next move?"  
"She'll start looking for a job," Amy replied, "And in the meantime, she'll pawn things she got off her kills to get by."  
Dean went over to the phonebook. "Well, let's start looking them up."  
That was how they wound up in a pawn shop, showing the picture Amy had drew of Justine that they hoped was accurate. The pair hadn't actually spoke for a while at the time of her death, due to their different views on how to best feed without harming innocent humans-in Justine's case, innocent was the operative word.  
"Yeah, I saw her." The owner of the shop a short bespectacled man, confirms, "Sold a class ring, a sliver tie clip, and a string of fake pearls, paste."  
That matched the stuff Justine had taken off her last couple of kills.  
"Was there a boy with her?" Amy asked, "He would have been about fourteen with brown hair?"  
"No one came in which her, but I did see a kid waiting in the car now that I think of it." The owner asked, "So what did she do?"  
"I'm not at liberty to say," Dean replied, "But she did leave an address or anything we could find her by?"  
"Sorry." The owner replied.  
Amy's face fell, and both men could tell how utterly devastated she was.  
"Best of luck." The owner said, before walking off to deal with something else.  
That when Dean noticed a necklace under the glass. It was a pendent, a golden heart with a small, crystalline heart in its center. It was kind of like the one Emma’s mother had given her. The one she hadn’t wore since she came back. "Excuse me," He called out, getting the owner's attention again.   
They drove in silence after that, until Dean asked, "How are--how are you handling things?"  
"You mean apart from coming back from the dead after five years, having no idea where my child is, except for the fact that he's with a crazed vigilante who I'm surprised hasn't got herself killed by now and God only knows the effect living with her and seeing me die had on him?" Amy snapped.  
Dean was quiet for a minute. "Yeah," He said finally, "Probably shouldn't have said anything." After another moment of awkward silence, he added, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Depends." Amy said, clearly not in the mood. In the past few days she had from shocked and scared of Dean to mad at him for his part in their current situation.  
Her tone and those facts made Dean reconsider what he was about to ask. He asked it anyway. "If you really though this Justine chick was so crazy, why did you entrust your kid to her?"  
"Lack of other options. “Amy replied, "My dad walked out when I was a kid, I killed my mom, history repeated itself with Jacob's father, and none of my human friends knew what I really am. Justine was the only I knew could properly take care of him, so I told him if anything were to happen to me to-have somebody call her."  
All was quiet again, until Amy saw a motel sign, The Dew Drop Inn. "Pull over here."  
Dean looked over to her. "Excuse me?"  
"That motel." Amy elaborated, "Pull over here."  
"Why?" Dean asked. It wasn't their motel, nor did it have any link to investigation.  
"Just do it, trust me." Amy urged.  
"Look, I know you're afraid for Jacob, but we can't just go to every cheap motel in town and-" Dean began.  
"Just do it!" Amy screamed, her pupils turning to that of peapods, and her claws appearing.   
Afraid he might become Amy's next victim, Dean got into the turning lane.  
Meanwhile, Bella was pulling up to a motel as well, while Mary was trying to make a call on her phone. "Bella, do you have any idea how to work this thing?"  
Bella reached out, "Here."  
Mary handed over the phone and Bella pulled up her contacts. "So, who do you want to call?"  
"Cas." Mary answered. As she watched Bella pull it up she asked, "How are you doing that?"  
Bella turned a bit to face her. "You see this little box here?" She pointed to the contacts box.  
"Yeah, I know how it's supposed to work, I just can never seem to get it to work," Mary replied, then to herself added, "Why couldn't I just get the flip phone? I wanted the flip phone."  
"Then why didn't you get that?" Bella asked.  
"Because the others thought this was better." Mary replied.  
Just then Castiel picked up, and Bella handed the phone back to Mary. “Did you find anything?" He asked.  
"They're here, we know that much, but that's about all we know." Mary answered, "You?"  
"Nothing." Cas sighed.  
"How's Emma holding up?" Mary asked.  
Cas lowered his voice. "She's putting on a brave face, but I think she blames herself for what happened, and I know she's worried about Dean."  
"That makes all of us." Mary commented, "Okay, we're back at the hotel. Come here and we'll regroup."  
"Alright," Cas agreed "We'll be there in five minutes."  
While they were talking Bella noticed a man and woman approach the front the desk. She couldn't be sure from this far away, but they looked somewhat familiar. "Mary," She said, shaking the woman's shoulder, "Look."  
Mary turned and thought she recognized the man's profile.  
"You don't think-" Bella began.  
"Only one way to find out." Mary said, getting out of the car and marching towards them.  
"Okay, so here's how we're going to play this. " Dean said, as they walked toward the room the manager had pointed out, "I'll make sure they'll both in there then we'll get Jacob to safety, then I deal with female monster Dexter in there."  
"What does that mean?" Amy asked.  
"I think you know what it means." Dean replied.  
"You never said anything about killing her." Amy said.  
"She kills people." Dean reminded her.  
"Weren't you the one who said they had it coming?" Amy argued.  
"And weren't you the one who called me out on that?" Dean pointed out.  
"All I said was that they were the same type of people I killed." Amy contradicted, "Isn't this what got us into this mess in the first place?"  
"Which is why I'm letting you and the kid go," Dean reasoned, "Just don't do it again."  
"What about Emma?" Amy challenged, "What will she think?"  
"I'll make her understand." Dean replied, "Justine's not like you. Look, this not the way I wanted this to go, either, but I promise, it'll be quick. I'm not an animal."  
"Or I could do this." Amy said, running ahead of him.  
"Amy!" Dean called, "Amy!" But it was too late. Amy was knocking on the door. "Justine!" She called out, "Jacob! Jacob, baby, it's me!"  
Suddenly the door opened revealing a young Asian woman, her eyes wide in shock and confusion. "Amy?" She gapped finally.  
"Where's Jacob?" Amy demanded, forcing her way into the room, "Where's my son?"  
Dean picked up his foot, about to intervene, a voice behind him made him freeze in his tracks. A very angry voice, calling out, "Dean Nathaniel Winchester!"


	4. Tooth of Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna's dentist appointment does not go as expected.

Meanwhile back in Purgatory, Wynonna was at her desk looking forward to an easy day for once.  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
"If that's you, Nedly, I'm not here." She called out.  
"It's not Nedly," A twangy voice called out, "it's Doc.'  
That actually surprised Wynonna. "Come, in, I guess."  
Doc entered the office and gave her a smile.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Wynonna asked dryly.  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing, considering how we left things." Doc replied, looking around, "Where's your Marshall? He still hearing voices?"  
"No," Wynonna answered, "We got him fixed, but Waverly was shaken up, so I let him take her ghost hunting."  
"Really?" Doc asked, genuinely surprised, "That seems rather unlike you."  
"I almost didn't," She admitted, "But the ghost hasn't actually hurt anyone yet, and she's got two experienced hunters protecting her, and Sam knows they'll be Hell to pay if he doesn't come back with her in one piece."  
"Back up a minute," Doc requested," Did you just say two hunters?"  
"Long story." Wynonna said, moving her coffee cup up to her lips. That was when it happened. She didn't even think she was using that much force, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain against her tooth. "Och!"  
"What did you do?" Doc asked.  
"The cup hit my tooth," Wynonna explained, putting a hand up to her mouth, "And it hurts like a mother-" She lowered her hand and Doc's face fell, "What?"  
"Ah, Wynonna," Doc began awkwardly, "You might want to look in the mirror."  
Wynonna picked up a spoon and saw what Doc was talking about. There was big a chuck missing from her front took. "Holy crap," She exclaimed, standing up.  
"Now, now, don't panic," Doc said going over to him, "You're lucky I was here." Then raised a hand towards her mouth.  
Wynonna grabbed his wrist. "Keep your filthy hands away from my teeth."  
"Now, Ms. Earp," Doc began, “I know I may not be as good of a dentist as legend says-"  
"Dentistry back then was whiskey for anesthetic and pulling the tooth," Wynonna pointed, "Everyone was a bad dentist!" She picked up her cell phone, "No. Just-no. I'm making an appointment right now."  
That was how Wynonna wound up in a dentist waiting room, flipping through a magazine as she waited for her two o’clock appointment.   
At last, a nurse in pink scrubs came out, and called out, “Wynonna Earp?”  
Wynonna jumped a little in her name. “That’s me.” She said, walking to meet the nurse.   
“Dr. Younger will be with you in a minute.” The nurse said, leading Wynonna to one of the rooms.  
“Thanks.” Wynonna said, lying back in the dentist chair.   
As Wynonna sat that she briefly wondered if she should take Peacemaker off for safety reasons, however, before she could consider the mater forward, a man shortly clipped greying brown hair, dressed in a doctor’s coat came in. “Good afternoon Ms. Earp.” He greeted her, looking at the chart, “I see here we got a chip tooth.”  
“Yeah, I hit it on my coffee mug this morning.” Wynonna admitted wearily.  
“Shame.” Dr. Younger replied, “You sound like you needed that coffee. Open your mouth, please.”  
Wynonna did, revealing the broken tooth. “Whoa.” Dr. Younger exclaimed, “I can tell you right now that is going to need some serious filling.”  
Wynonna huffed. “Oh, great, the hits keep coming.”  
“Rough day?” Dr. Young asked, preparing the analgesia.  
“Rough week.” Wynonna responded, “I was nearly killed by this-well, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you, then my boyfriend had this-incident and it rattled my sister, and now they’re on this bonding trip with his friend he hasn’t seen in a year, and it’s all very complicated and very weird, and I don’t know why I’m even telling you this.”  
“Well, you haven’t really told me anything.” Dr. Young said, putting the cone over Wynonna’s face.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Wynonna replied, after he had taken the mask off, “My life is frinkin’ weird man. Like Heathers as a musical weird.”  
“Mmm-Hmm.” Dr. Young mused.  
“You know, sometimes, I just wish I could have a normal life.” Wynonna continued, as the sedative began to take effect.  
“Maybe I could help you with that.” Dr. Young replied, his eyes suddenly turning red and his voice turning demonic.  
Wynonna quickly tried to draw out Peacemaker, but the she her world turned black and she passed out, dropping the gun to the ground.  
Wynonna jolted up, going for the gun, only to discover that it wasn’t there. And neither was the Revenant was no longer. In fact, she wasn’t at the dentist office anymore. She was in a bedroom of some kind, with the curtains drawn. And Wynonna was currently in the brass bed covered by a mauve comforter. It was then Wynonna began aware of an alarm going off.  
Wynonna quickly hit the snooze on the electric clock on the bedside table. “What the Hell?”  
Suddenly she heard movement from the other room, causing Wynonna to tense up, and look for something she could use as a makeshift weapon. Then Waverly, dressed in short-sleeve pajamas appeared in the doorway, saying, “Hey, you okay?”  
“I- “Wynonna began, “You-Where are we?”  
“Your apartment.” Waverly answered, sounding concerned, “Where you’re letting me stay while I’m in town. Seriously, did you have a really bad nightmare or something?”  
Wynonna looked around, still processing whatever was happening. “Or something.”


	5. Hidden Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams find what they need.

The group was at the hotel, surrounded by files and laptops, trying to figure out where Leda Miscavaige had gone after the murder.  
The process with tedious but what was really annoying Sam and his crew was being filmed.  
"Does that really have to be on?" Sam finally snapped.  
"This is just how we work." Derek replied, "Look, if you're really that uncomfortable, we'll edit out all the parts with you in it."  
"Thank you." Sam said.  
"You can edit me out, too." Charlie spoke up.  
"Me, three." Waverly added.  
"At this point, I'm not gonna have anything to show," Derek complained good-naturedly, but slightly frustrated.   
"Hey, I think I found something." Waverly spoke up again.  
Everyone stood up and ran to her. It was more than a little unsettling. "Uh, guys, can you give me some room, please?"  
There was a chorus of, "Alright," "Okay,” “Sorry," and "Sorry about that."  
"Okay," Waverly began, "So a year after this incident, a Leah Dobbs got an apartment in the town of Pickled Boots Arizona, all the way on the other side of the state."  
"How does that help us find Leah Miscagave?" Ed asked.  
"Because," Chloe spoke up, "Leah's maiden name was Dobbs."  
"And she went back to it after the murder," Harry speculated, "And bit ahead of her time."  
"So was the situation." Jason commented.  
"Does it say where she is now?" Sam asked.  
"Apparently, she got remarried and they moved into a house in town," Waverly answered, "From what I can tell she's still there."  
"Well, let's go then!" Derek declared.  
The groups started loading inside their cars, when they realized they had a problem. With all the extra flies they had gathered, there was only enough room in the Freakers car for three people, and the Ghostfacers didn't have any extra room.  
"Can one of them get a ride with us?" Waverly suggested, looking at Sam. It was his car after all.  
"Only if they don't bring a camera." Sam conditioned.  
"Okay." Derek agreed.  
After drawing straws to see who would have to go with Sam and the girls in which Derek got the short straw they were off.  
While not as long as the ride to Kansas all those weeks ago had been, the ride to Pickle Boots was still rather long, forcing them to time to find ways to past the time. After continuing their research, the girls eventually fell asleep in the back, leaving Sam and Derek in awkward silence.  
"So," Sam said awkwardly, "How did you wind up making a paranormal site?"  
Derek's eyes moved, though the rest of his body did not, over to Sam. "Do you really want to know?"  
"Yeah," Sam said, realizing for himself it was true, "Yeah, I really do."  
"Well, it was actually, my brother, Adam, who started the site," Derek begin, "He hired me as his lead investigator, I needed a job and I got to hang out with my twin."  
"Twin?" Sam perked up.   
"Yeah, me and Adam were twins." Derek explained.  
The use of past tense was not lost on Sam. "Were?"  
Derek was silent for a moment. "Adam-Adam died a couple of years ago," Derek explained, "A case he was working something on it -drove him to suicide."  
"I'm-so sorry," Sam said, at last for anything else.  
Derek was silent again. "Well, I guess you know what it's like." He said finally.  
"Maybe." Sam responded. He missed Dean terribly as it was, he couldn't imagine if how he would feel if they had actually shared a womb.  
"I can't tell you it gets better," Derek said, ignoring the comment, "But -you get where can go on, kind of function again, you know?"  
"I actually think I do." Sam replied.  
"But sometimes I still dream about him." Derek admitted, "Actually, I dream about him a lot. But they're good dreams, I like them. It's like I get to see him again."  
The two spent the rest of the ride up to Pickled Boots talking about their brothers. Derek told Sam everything about Adam and Sam told him everything about Dean. When they arrived in town they parked in a line in front of a robins' egg blue colonial with a front porch. They were halfway to it when Waverly said, "Wait, a minute. Maybe we shouldn't go up there all at once."  
The group turned to look at her.  
"Well, look at us," Waverly continued, "We're a small army and she's an old lady with a traumatizing past. Seeing all of us at once might scare her."  
"That's a good point." Derek admitted, "Maybe we should pick someone from each group to go."  
After some discussion about how to send, they ultimately picked Sam, Chloe, and Harry. The three walked up to the door and rang the bell after a few moments the door was opened by young woman with wavy chestnut hair, maybe in her mid-twenties dressed in pink scrubs.  
"Leah Coulson?" Harry asked.  
"I'm her granddaughter, Liv." The girl said, "What is this about?"  
"That's-sort of a long story." Chloe spoke up, "Can we come in a moment?'  
They sat her down and explained the situation, showing them the video of McIver.  
"This is-this is real?" Liv asked, on the fence.  
"Trust me, we all saw it." Chloe said, "I know-believe me, I know-this is a lot to take in."  
"Nana-she never said a word." Liv said still processing.  
"Your grandmother-" Sam began, "There's no record of her death. Is she-"  
"Oh, no, she's alive." Liv assured them, "She's just visiting a friend. What do-what do you need from her?"  
Sam took over from there. "We just need her to come with Ratwater with us and tell McIver she's oaky. Is she in condition to do that?"  
"Probably," Liv replied, "She's pretty healthy for her age and that's coming from a nurse. She should be back in a half hour or so. Would your friends like to come in?"  
"Could we?" A voice called from outside.  
A half hour later when Leda opened the door she saw her granddaughter waiting for her looking rather concerned.  
"Something's happened, hasn't it?" Leda asked.  
"Kind of," Liv said, "Nana, there are these people here who need to talk about something that happened-before you met Granddad."  
They sat Leah down at talked to her about what was going on, or at least they tried to. She tried to deny she was the Leah they were looking for, but eventually she admitted to everything.  
"After Carl stated making my life a living Hell, Danny got so-frustrated," Leah explained, "There was literally nothing he could charge him with, so Danny would just-sit in front of my house waiting for Carl to cross the line. We got to be friends, me and Danny. Nothing romantic or anything, Danny was madly in love with his wife but-friends." She sighed, "Of course, in Carl's-wrapped brainpan men and woman couldn't just be friends and, also in his wrapped mind, I was still his. But I never thought he would, do what he did." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Nana," Liv began gently, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
"Say what?" Leah retorted, "That a good man died protecting me from a lunatic?"  
"It wasn't your fault." Laune spoke up, causing the people by her on the couch to look at her, "Well, it's not."  
"We're sorry to bring this all up again, Mrs. Coulson." Sam said, "But we think maybe seeing you, and seeing you're all right would put his spirit to rest. But we would need you to come back to us to Ratwater."  
"I'm sorry, young man," Leah replied solemnly, "That's something I can't do."


	6. Not So Happy Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Dean get into a fight ; Amy and Jacob's reunion goes off the rails quickly.

"Do you realize how scared you all had us?!" Mary, demanded “We didn't know where you had gone, what you were doing, and that extremely vague note cleared up nothing, we had no clue what you were walking into, if you were hurt, if you needed help! Emma's a complete wreck and I thought, I thought-" Mary trailed off, at a loss for words, then ordered, "Bend over."  
"What?" Dean responded.  
"Actions have consequences, now bend over." Mary replied.  
"Mom, I'm thirty-eight," Dean said, "You can't just put me over your knee."  
"You wanna bet?" Mary said, before charging Dean, grabbing him at the waist and attempting to forcibly bend him over.  
"Mom!" Dean exclaimed, struggling against, her, "Mom, what are you doing?!"  
Dean had a good 100 pounds or so on Mary, but the woman was scrappy, keeping an iron grip on him as he tried to get away. It might have gone on like that for much longer, had a sharp whistle not caused them both of to look up. The source of the whistle was a rather irate looking Bella.   
"You two are acting like children," Bella scolded, "Now, Cas is going to be here with Emma any minute, do you really want her to see you like this?"  
The pair broke apart. "No." Mary admitted.  
"Wait, you brought Emma with you?" Dean asked.  
"She was the most afraid of all of us." Mary said, "She thought she had sent you to your death and the last words she ever said to you were angry. She insisted on coming, what was I supposed to do?"  
"Tell her no." Dean replied, "You are the adult and she is the child. That's how it-"  
Just then they were interrupted by a clash and screaming from Justine and Jacob's room. They all turned to look at it and then ran towards it.  
"Justine, please!" Amy pleaded backing away from the pieces of lamp Justine had just broken over her, "It's me, Amy. I just want my son back!" He looked over at Jacob, who was backed up almost in a corner, his claws out.  
"Jacob, baby, you don't have to do that." Amy urged, "It's me, its mom."  
"You're dead." Jacob said, "I s-saw him kill you."  
"I know, and it's hard to explain what happened." Amy admitted, getting closer to her son, "But I came back, and baby, the first thing I did was come looking for you-" She was cut off by a whack to the back of the head.  
"Don't you touch him!" Justine screamed as she hit Amy again.  
That was Dean and the women appeared at the doorway.   
"You!" Jacob screamed, charging past Amy and Justine and grabbing a piece of broken lamp as he did. "You killed by mom!" He shouted, lunging at Dean with the shard, but Mary grabbed the boy in time, pulling him back.  
"I know you're angry," Mary said, struggling to keep hold of the young Kitsune, "And you have every right to be-"  
"Not really helping, Mom." Dean said, stepping back.  
"Wait, this is the hunter that killed Amy?" Justine asked, pointing at Dean. At least, Justine had always assumed her old friend had been killed by a hunter after Jacob told her what happened.  
"Yes." Jacob seethed, still trying to escape Mary's grasp to throttle Dean, "I guess he decided to finish the job after all."  
"You son of bitch!" Justine gapped, "What did you do to her?!"  
"Nothing!" Dean exclaimed, "Well, expect for the obvious. Look, God brought her back to life, which, among other factors made me realize I might have been wrong, so I was helping her find you and here we are."  
"Likely story." Justine subbed, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Mary said, "He brought me back too, and her." She pointed at Bella, letting one hand go of Jacob.  
That made it capable for Jacob to break free, which he did, charging at Dean, ready to fulfill his promise he made five years ago.  
"Jacob, no!" Amy screamed, running up to her son and grabbing his wrist, pulling him out of the room.  
"Leave him alone!" Justine shouted running after them. Dean took after her and Mary and Bella took after him.  
When Dean got out into the parking lot, the Kitsunes were nowhere to do found. "Amy?" Dean called out, as he thought she would respond to her, "Amy! Jacob!" Then he ran off to find them.  
"Dean, no!" Mary called out, running after him.  
"Not again." Bella mumbled to herself as she followed the Winchesters.  
In spite of being followed and following several people, Dean wound up alone in the back of the hotel. "Amy!" He called out, "Amy answer me! Where the Hell did you go?! " Dean shook his head, "Look, I know you don't trust me, but this is not the way to handle-” He was interrupted by a strike to back of his head, sending him to the ground as he slowly lost consciousness.


	7. The Perfect Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is enjoying her dream world until one glaring flaw is revealed.

Wynonna slowly got out of the bed, walking up to Waverly. “This,” She began, gesturing around her, “This is mine?”  
“Yeah.” Waverly answered as Wynonna walked past, becoming increasingly concerned, “Wy, are you sure you’re okay?”  
"Yeah,” Wynonna insisted, walking in a living room containing nice, but old funircunte, wicker chair and a yellow, two-seat couch with a set of sheets and blankets over it. “You slept on the couch last night?   
“Yeah, you don’t have a guess room.” Waverly replied as Wynonna noticed a picture on the end-table by the chair. It was picture of Waverly in a blue graduation robe, surrounded by Wynonna and what looked like older versions of their parents and Willa.   
“They’re still alive here.” Wynonna gapped softly.   
“What?” Waverly responded.   
Wynonna turned around. “Hey, ah, I have a question, but it might seem a little weird.”  
“Because you haven’t been acting weird so far this morning?” Waverly countered.   
"Did anything happen on the Homestand when we were kids?” Wynonna asked, “You would’ve been about six, I would’ve twelve and Willa would’ve been fourteen. Something like a home invasion, or an animal attack?”  
“Does the time I was almost bitten by an albino goffer count?” Waverly asked.  
Wynonna laughed, in spite of the situation. “No, no that wouldn’t count.” She said, “You know what, never mind. It doesn’t matter anymore. How ‘bout I make us some breakfast?”  
Waverly waved her eyebrow. “You’re gonna cook? You?”  
“Is that so hard to believe?” Wynonna responded opening up the fridge. Finding a package of microwave sausage, she pulled it out and showed it to Waverly saying, “See? Maple-flavored sausage? Sound good?”  
Waverly shrugged, still perplexed by her sister’s off behavior. “Sure.”  
“Perfect.” Wynonna said, then as she prepared the sausage she asked, “So, ah, do you have any plans today? Cause if you don’t I think we should try to see Momma and Daddy. Do we still call them that? Momma and Daddy?”  
“You’re kidding, right?” Waverly responded, “Wynonna, we’re going to see them today. Remember, we decided since we were all in town to meet up at the house, see Willa and the boyfriend?”  
Wynonna froze. “Willa has a boyfriend?”  
“Yeah.” Waverly answered, “For six months, it’s real serious. I mean, you were the one who said you thought he was really here to ask Daddy for her hand.”  
Wynonna smiled, “Good for him.”  
As Wynonna put the sausage in the microwave Waverly mused, “Willa Winchester. Sort of has a ring to it, don’t you think?”  
Wynonna froze, then turned around. “What?”  
“Willa Winchester.” Waverly repeated, “That’s what her last name would be. If she took Dean’s last name, that is.”  
“Dean’s alive.” Waverly gapped, “Dean’s dating Willa. Dean’s alive and he’s dating Willa.”  
“Wynonna.” Waverly said slowly, “You’re starting to scare me.”  
“I’m sorry.” Wynonna said, sincerely, “I lied earlier I did have a really-weird, awful dream last night. But I think it’s all over now.”  
They sisters just stared at each other than the microwave dinged. As Wynonna removed the sausage from the microwave and divided them out she said, “So, where exactly when were we all supposed to meet up?”  
As they drove out to the homestead in a sweet black truck that Wynonna couldn’t believe was hers, she tried to be careful as she felt out her new reality, so her sister didn’t think she was crazy.  
“So, ah, how’s school going?” She asked. That seemed like a safe question.  
“Good.” Waverly replied, “Journalism studies is a bit tougher than I thought, but it’s worth it.”  
She’s going to school to be a journalist. Wynonna thought. Well she guessed that made some since. She was an awesome researcher. No need to worry about her having to make a retraction. Wynonna smiled. “My sister, the intrepid reporter. Shady people of the world better watch out.”  
Waverly chuckled. “What about you?” She asked, “How are things at the bar? Shorty still don’t want an extra bar-tender?”  
“Y-Yeah.” Wynonna managed, “You know Shorty. Doesn’t want to admit he might be getting on in years. Maybe Gus or Uncle Curtis should talk to him.”  
“I thought Gus and Uncle Curtis did talk to him.” Waverly replied, “And then you talked to him. And then the waitress talked to him.”  
“Yeah.” Wynonna said nervously, fearing she had messed up, “Well, then we all need to do it together, like an intervention, you know?”  
“Hmm.” Waverly mused, “Well, I guess that could be worth a shot.”  
At last they arrived at the Homestand, that was in better condition than Wynonna had seen it since she was child. Even after they repaired it to make I livable again it didn’t look this good.  
Wynonna’s heart was thumping out of her chest as she walked up to the door and knocked. It was opened up by one Ward Earp, with gray in his light brown hair.  
“Daddy.” Wynonna gapped before throwing herself at the man and engulfing him in a hug.  
“Hey, baby girl.” Ward replied, returning the embrace, “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah.” Wynonna replied, pulling back, “I’m just-really happy to see you.”  
“You just saw me yesterday.” Ward reminded her, somewhat perplexed by his daughter’s strange behavior.  
“Oh, you know me.” Wynonna tried to brush it off, “Total daddy’s girl.” Then she walked into the house before he could ask any more questions.  
“She’s been like this all morning.” Waverly said, giving her father a hug as well, “But it is good to see you in person.”  
“You, too, honey.” Ward said, before turning around and calling out, “Michelle! Willa! The girls are here.”  
An older woman with Wynonna’s brown eyes and thick brown hair, except a lighter color and graying graying came out of the kitchen. Her features were similar to that of the adult Willa from the picture at Wynonna’s apartment, but she had Wynonna’s nose and there were traces of Waverly as well.  
“Momma!” Wynonna exclaimed, running to her and wrapping herself around the older woman.  
“Whoa.” Michelle Gibson Earp said, returning her middle child’s hug, “You act like you haven’t seen me in years.”  
That’s because I haven’t. Wynonna thought backing away.  
Just then there were two pairs of footsteps on the stairs and down came a pretty, slightly tan young woman with light brown hair. Standing next to her was a muscular, tawny-haired man dressed in layers. She recognized him almost immediately from the pictures in Sam’s room.  
Wynonna came bounding towards Willa, hugging her as well. “It’s good to see you, Wy.” Willa said, as she hugged her back.  
“You too.” Wynonna replied, “So good.” Then her eyes went over to the man behind her. After taking a brief moment to glance around the room and catching a picture of all of them, Wynonna giving Dean rabbit ears, in front of the Christmas tree, confirming they had indeed met, said, “You, too, Dean.” She shook his hand, “It is really good to see you.”  
“You, too, Wy.” Dean replied, smiling at her. Apparently, they got along.  
“Come on you.” Michele spoke up waving them to kitchen, “I got a pot of coffee on.”  
As they sat in the kitchen, sipping steaming cups, Wynonna was able to gleam more information about her new world. Apparently, she didn’t just work at Shorty’s, she was part owner. Also, apparently the only Earp sister a reasonable distance away from the Homestead. Aside from Waverly being a two and half hour drive away in collage, Willa worked as a salesgirl from an auto parts company, which went she spent most of her time on the road. She and Wynonna were still close, though. And they both adored Waverly.   
“So, when do we all get to meet Nick?” Willa asked.  
“Who’s Nick?” Wynonna asked, swallowing a sip of coffee.  
“My boyfriend?” Waverly reminded her, still wondering what was going on.  
“Right, Nick.” Wynonna said quickly, and recovered by saying, “So, ah, when will we get to meet him?”  
“Give it time.” Waverly answered, “We only started dating a few weeks ago. I don’t want to scare him off.”  
“Come on we’re not that weird.” Wynonna quipped, before adding softly, “Not that weird at all.”  
“Do you remember that grilling Daddy gave Dean?” Willa reminded them, “No matter the poor girl’s scared.”  
“What about you, Wy?” Waverly asked, “Any new men in your life we don’t know about?”  
“No.” Wynonna replied, hoping that was true, “Not yet anyway.”  
“When is that going happen anyway?” Michelle asked, stirring her coffee with a spoon.  
“Michelle, don’t rush her.” Ward interjected, “Don’t wanna be giving away all my girls just yet.”  
Wynonna smiled. “We can’t all get catches like Dean.” She commented then added as casually as she could, “Now, maybe if he had a brother….” Her hope was that Dean would say, now as a matter of fact he did have a little brother and would be thrilled to interduce her.  
Instead the color drained from his face and he looked like he was going to be sick and Willa exclaimed, suddenly angry, “Wynonna! Why on Earth would you— “  
“It’s alright.” Dean cut her off, “She was taking a call when I told everyone and it never got mentioned again. She couldn’t have known.”  
“Known what?” Wynonna asked, suddenly alarmed.  
Dean was quiet for a moment then said, “Me and my brother use to run our dad’s old garage together. Then in 05, there was a fire at his apartment, some sort of freak wiring failure, and he and his fiancé-they didn’t make it out.” Everyone could tell from the look in his eyes that it was all still raw.  
Suddenly Wynonna felt like she couldn’t breathe. Sam was dead. He had been dead for years. Finally, she was able to get out the appropriate response, considering as far as they knew, she had never met let Sam, let alone how much he actually meant to her. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”  
Hours later Wynonna was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sam Winchester was dead. The statement kept ringing out in mind. The man she might love was dead. If they way she was feeling right now was any indication the man that she almost certainly loved was dead. And, while she knew it wasn’t the headline, he died with another woman. Who was she? And what about that fire? Was it really faulty wiring?  
Suddenly Wynonna jolted up, and ran for her laptop.  
The woman was, and Wynonna felt like an idiot for not realizing it to begin with, one Jessica More. They had apparently shared an apartment together in Lawrence when a fire broke out that only damaged their floor and they were the only casualties.   
“How did that happen?” Wynonna thought out loud, then thought to run another name.  
According to her Facebook page Charlie was still alive, and doing rather well in life. She ran references to a few of Sam’s old cases and found while half of them were still alive, several had also died, some in strange ways. Everyone in Purgatory still seemed to be alive, thought.  
Still, Wynonna couldn’t make sense of the data. None of this made sense! Was the world completely normal and the deaths horrible coincidences? Or did other hunters pick up the slack where Sam and Dean weren’t anymore? It looked like all the big stuff didn’t happen, but still. Something didn’t smell right anymore. And of course, there was the most not right thing of all…  
Sam was dead!  
Suddenly Wynonna knew what she had to do. Where she had to go. She quickly got dressed, left a note for Waverly and drove off into the night.  
“Flat state, here I come.” Wynonna said out loud to herself.


	8. Facing The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly convinces Leda to help.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ed asked.  
"I can't go back to that town."' Leda elaborated, "I can't face Danny, even the ghost of him. It's my fault he's dead. If I had been stronger, or if I never married Carl, he'd still be alive. It's all my fault." Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
"No, it's not." Waverly spoke up, "Look, I'm no expert on the subject, but abuse is complicated. Abusers manipulate, and imitate and convince their victims they need them to look out for them, or that they really love them, or both.”   
"Isn't that basically what manipulating means?" Harry whispered.  
"Ssssh," Derek responded, "The kid's on a roll."  
"Miscavage could've wound up with anyone, and the same thing would've happened," Waverly said, "The same thing with the stalking. It's hard to stop a crazy person. And I might be wrong about this, but Dan seems like the type who couldn't stand by while someone was in trouble." Hey eyes glanced over to Sam, "Not when there was something he could do about it."  
"And Dan needs your help now." Derek added, "You're the only one who can do it."  
Leda was silent for a moment. "Alright." She relented, "I'll come with you."  
They road back to Ratwater in a four-car convoy, Sam's car in the front followed the Ghostfacers and the Freakers, and last Liv and Leda in the very back. The first place they went when they got back to town was the Sheriff's office.  
It was shut up for the night so Sam had to pick the lock then turned on the light. "Dan's ghost is always in the back in his office." He explained, leading the group in that direction.  
When they went in the back they parted, letting Leda march to the front of the mass of people. Within seconds McIver's ghost appeared.  
"Hello, Danny." Leda said, "It's been a long time."


	9. Not-So-Happy-Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worst.

"Do you realize how scared you all had us?!" Mary, demanded “We didn't know where you had gone, what you were doing, and that extremely vague note cleared up nothing, we had no clue what you were walking into, if you were hurt, if you needed help! Emma's a complete wreck and I thought, I thought-" Mary trailed off, at a loss for words, then ordered, "Bend over."  
"What?" Dean responded.  
"Actions have consequences, now bend over." Mary replied.  
"Mom, I'm thirty-eight," Dean said, "You can't just put me over your knee."  
"You wanna bet?" Mary said, before charging Dean, grabbing him at the waist and attempting to forcibly bend him over.  
"Mom!" Dean exclaimed, struggling against, her, "Mom, what are you doing?!"  
Dean had a good 100 pounds or so on Mary, but the woman was scrappy, keeping an iron grip on him as he tried to get away. It might have gone on like that for much longer, had a sharp whistle not caused them both of to look up. The source of the whistle was a rather irate looking Bella.   
"You two are acting like children," Bella scolded, "Now, Cas is going to be here with Emma any minute, do you really want her to see you like this?"  
The pair broke apart. "No." Mary admitted.  
"Wait, you brought Emma with you?" Dean asked.  
"She was the most afraid of all of us." Mary said, "She thought she had sent you to your death and the last words she ever said to you were angry. She insisted on coming, what was I supposed to do?"  
"Tell her no." Dean replied, "You are the adult and she is the child. That's how it-"  
Just then they were interrupted by a clash and screaming from Justine and Jacob's room. They all turned to look at it and then ran towards it.  
"Justine, please!" Amy pleaded backing away from the pieces of lamp Justine had just broken over her, "It's me, Amy. I just want my son back!" He looked over at Jacob, who was backed up almost in a corner, his claws out.  
"Jacob, baby, you don't have to do that." Amy urged, "It's me, its mom."  
"You're dead." Jacob said, "I s-saw him kill you."  
"I know, and it's hard to explain what happened." Amy admitted, getting closer to her son, "But I came back, and baby, the first thing I did was come looking for you-" She was cut off by a whack to the back of the head.  
"Don't you touch him!" Justine screamed as she hit Amy again.  
That was Dean and the women appeared at the doorway.   
"You!" Jacob screamed, charging past Amy and Justine and grabbing a piece of broken lamp as he did. "You killed by mom!" He shouted, lunging at Dean with the shard, but Mary grabbed the boy in time, pulling him back.  
"I know you're angry," Mary said, struggling to keep hold of the young Kitsune, "And you have every right to be-"  
"Not really helping, Mom." Dean said, stepping back.  
"Wait, this is the hunter that killed Amy?" Justine asked, pointing at Dean. At least, Justine had always assumed her old friend had been killed by a hunter after Jacob told her what happened.  
"Yes." Jacob seethed, still trying to escape Mary's grasp to throttle Dean, "I guess he decided to finish the job after all."  
"You son of bitch!" Justine gapped, "What did you do to her?!"  
"Nothing!" Dean exclaimed, "Well, expect for the obvious. Look, God brought her back to life, which, among other factors made me realize I might have been wrong, so I was helping her find you and here we are."  
"Likely story." Justine subbed, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Mary said, "He brought me back too, and her." She pointed at Bella, letting one hand go of Jacob.  
That made it capable for Jacob to break free, which he did, charging at Dean, ready to fulfill his promise he made five years ago.  
"Jacob, no!" Amy screamed, running up to her son and grabbing his wrist, pulling him out of the room.  
"Leave him alone!" Justine shouted running after them. Dean took after her and Mary and Bella took after him.  
When Dean got out into the parking lot, the Kitsunes were nowhere to do found. "Amy?" Dean called out, as he thought she would respond to her, "Amy! Jacob!" Then he ran off to find them.  
"Dean, no!" Mary called out, running after him.  
"Not again." Bella mumbled to herself as she followed the Winchesters.  
In spite of being followed and following several people, Dean wound up alone in the back of the hotel. "Amy!" He called out, "Amy answer me! Where the Hell did you go?! " Dean shook his head, "Look, I know you don't trust me, but this is not the way to handle-” He was interrupted by a strike to back of his head, sending him to the ground as he slowly lost consciousness.


	10. The Perfect Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna finds a glaring flaw in her dream world.

Wynonna slowly got out of the bed, walking up to Waverly. “This,” She began, gesturing around her, “This is mine?”  
“Yeah.” Waverly answered as Wynonna walked past, becoming increasingly concerned, “Wy, are you sure you’re okay?”  
"Yeah,” Wynonna insisted, walking in a living room containing nice, but old furniture, wicker chair and a yellow, two-seat couch with a set of sheets and blankets over it. “You slept on the couch last night?   
“Yeah, you don’t have a guess room.” Waverly replied as Wynonna noticed a picture on the end-table by the chair. It was picture of Waverly in a blue graduation robe, surrounded by Wynonna and what looked like older versions of their parents and Willa.   
“They’re still alive here.” Wynonna gapped softly.   
“What?” Waverly responded.   
Wynonna turned around. “Hey, ah, I have a question, but it might seem a little weird.”  
“Because you haven’t been acting weird so far this morning?” Waverly countered.   
"Did anything happen on the Homestand when we were kids?” Wynonna asked, “You would’ve been about six, I would’ve twelve and Willa would’ve been fourteen. Something like a home invasion, or an animal attack?”  
“Does the time I was almost bitten by an albino goffer count?” Waverly asked.  
Wynonna laughed, in spite of the situation. “No, no that wouldn’t count.” She said, “You know what, never mind. It doesn’t matter anymore. How ‘bout I make us some breakfast?”  
Waverly waved her eyebrow. “You’re gonna cook? You?”  
“Is that so hard to believe?” Wynonna responded opening up the fridge. Finding a package of microwave sausage, she pulled it out and showed it to Waverly saying, “See? Maple-flavored sausage? Sound good?”  
Waverly shrugged, still perplexed by her sister’s off behavior. “Sure.”  
“Perfect.” Wynonna said, then as she prepared the sausage she asked, “So, ah, do you have any plans today? Cause if you don’t, I think we should try to see Momma and Daddy. Do we still call them that? Momma and Daddy?”  
“You’re kidding, right?” Waverly responded, “Wynonna, we’re going to see them today. Remember, we decided since we were all in town to meet up at the house, see Willa and the boyfriend?”  
Wynonna froze. “Willa has a boyfriend?”  
“Yeah.” Waverly answered, “For six months, it’s real serious. I mean, you were the one who said you thought he was really here to ask Daddy for her hand.”  
Wynonna smiled, “Good for him.”  
As Wynonna put the sausage in the microwave Waverly mused, “Willa Winchester. Sort of has a ring to it, don’t you think?”  
Wynonna froze, then turned around. “What?”  
“Willa Winchester.” Waverly repeated, “That’s what her last name would be. If she took Dean’s last name, that is.”  
“Dean’s alive.” Waverly gapped, “Dean’s dating Willa. Dean’s alive and he’s dating Willa.”  
“Wynonna.” Waverly said slowly, “You’re starting to scare me.”  
“I’m sorry.” Wynonna said, sincerely, “I lied earlier. I did have a really-weird, awful dream last night. But I think it’s all over now.”  
They sisters just stared at each other than the microwave dinged. As Wynonna removed the sausage from the microwave and divided them out, she said, “So, where exactly when were we all supposed to meet up?”  
As they drove out to the homestead in a sweet black truck that Wynonna couldn’t believe was hers, she tried to be careful as she felt out her new reality, so her sister didn’t think she was crazy.  
“So, ah, how’s school going?” She asked. That seemed like a safe question.  
“Good.” Waverly replied, “Journalism studies is a bit tougher than I thought, but it’s worth it.”  
She’s going to school to be a journalist. Wynonna thought. Well she guessed that made some since. She was an awesome researcher. No need to worry about her having to make a retraction. Wynonna smiled. “My sister, the intrepid reporter. Shady people of the world better watch out.”  
Waverly chuckled. “What about you?” She asked, “How are things at the bar? Shorty still don’t want an extra bar-tender?”  
“Y-Yeah.” Wynonna managed, “You know Shorty. Doesn’t want to admit he might be getting on in years. Maybe Gus or Uncle Curtis should talk to him.”  
“I thought Gus and Uncle Curtis did talk to him.” Waverly replied, “And then you talked to him. And then the waitress talked to him.”  
“Yeah.” Wynonna said nervously, fearing she had messed up, “Well, then we all need to do it together, like an intervention, you know?”  
“Hmm.” Waverly mused, “Well, I guess that could be worth a shot.”  
At last they arrived at the Homestand, that was in better condition than Wynonna had seen it since she was child. Even after they repaired it to make I livable again it didn’t look this good.  
Wynonna’s heart was thumping out of her chest as she walked up to the door and knocked. It was opened up by one Ward Earp, with gray in his light brown hair.  
“Daddy.” Wynonna gapped before throwing herself at the man and engulfing him in a hug.  
“Hey, baby girl.” Ward replied, returning the embrace, “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah.” Wynonna replied, pulling back, “I’m just-really happy to see you.”  
“You just saw me yesterday.” Ward reminded her, somewhat perplexed by his daughter’s strange behavior.  
“Oh, you know me.” Wynonna tried to brush it off, “Total daddy’s girl.” Then she walked into the house before he could ask any more questions.  
“She’s been like this all morning.” Waverly said, giving her father a hug as well, “But it is good to see you in person.”  
“You, too, honey.” Ward said, before turning around and calling out, “Michelle! Willa! The girls are here.”  
An older woman with Wynonna’s brown eyes and thick brown hair, except a lighter color and graying came out of the kitchen. Her features were similar to that of the adult Willa from the picture at Wynonna’s apartment, but she had Wynonna’s nose and there were traces of Waverly as well.  
“Momma!” Wynonna exclaimed, running to her and wrapping herself around the older woman.  
“Whoa.” Michelle Gibson Earp said, returning her middle child’s hug, “You act like you haven’t seen me in years.”  
That’s because I haven’t. Wynonna thought backing away.  
Just then there were two pairs of footsteps on the stairs and down came a pretty, slightly tan young woman with light brown hair. Standing next to her was a muscular, tawny-haired man dressed in layers. She recognized him almost immediately from the pictures in Sam’s room.  
Wynonna came bounding towards Willa, hugging her as well. “It’s good to see you, Wy.” Willa said, as she hugged her back.  
“You too.” Wynonna replied, “So good.” Then her eyes went over to the man behind her. After taking a brief moment to glance around the room and catching a picture of all of them, Wynonna giving Dean rabbit ears, in front of the Christmas tree, confirming they had indeed met, said, “You, too, Dean.” She shook his hand, “It is really good to see you.”  
“You, too, Wy.” Dean replied, smiling at her. Apparently, they got along.  
“Come on you.” Michele spoke up waving them to kitchen, “I got a pot of coffee on.”  
As they sat in the kitchen, sipping steaming cups, Wynonna was able to gleam more information about her new world. Apparently, she didn’t just work at Shorty’s, she was part owner. Also, apparently the only Earp sister a reasonable distance away from the Homestead. Aside from Waverly being a two- and half-hour drive away in collage, Willa worked as a salesgirl from an auto parts company, which went she spent most of her time on the road. She and Wynonna were still close, though. And they both adored Waverly.   
“So, when do we all get to meet Nick?” Willa asked.  
“Who’s Nick?” Wynonna asked, swallowing a sip of coffee.  
“My boyfriend?” Waverly reminded her, still wondering what was going on.  
“Right, Nick.” Wynonna said quickly, and recovered by saying, “So, ah, when will we get to meet him?”  
“Give it time.” Waverly answered, “We only started dating a few weeks ago. I don’t want to scare him off.”  
“Come on we’re not that weird.” Wynonna quipped, before adding softly, “Not that weird at all.”  
“Do you remember that grilling Daddy gave Dean?” Willa reminded them, “No matter the poor girl’s scared.”  
“What about you, Wy?” Waverly asked, “Any new men in your life we don’t know about?”  
“No.” Wynonna replied, hoping that was true, “Not yet anyway.”  
“When is that going happen anyway?” Michelle asked, stirring her coffee with a spoon.  
“Michelle, don’t rush her.” Ward interjected, “Don’t wanna be giving away all my girls just yet.”  
Wynonna smiled. “We can’t all get catches like Dean.” She commented then added as casually as she could, “Now, maybe if he had a brother….” Her hope was that Dean would say, now as a matter of fact he did have a little brother and would be thrilled to introduce her.  
Instead the color drained from his face and he looked like he was going to be sick and Willa exclaimed, suddenly angry, “Wynonna! Why on Earth would you— “  
“It’s alright.” Dean cut her off, “She was taking a call when I told everyone and it never got mentioned again. She couldn’t have known.”  
“Known what?” Wynonna asked, suddenly alarmed.  
Dean was quiet for a moment then said, “Me and my brother use to run our dad’s old garage together. Then in 05, there was a fire at his apartment, some sort of freak wiring failure, and he and his fiancé-they didn’t make it out.” Everyone could tell from the look in his eyes that it was all still raw.  
Suddenly Wynonna felt like she couldn’t breathe. Sam was dead. He had been dead for years. Finally, she was able to get out the appropriate response, considering as far as they knew, she had never met let Sam, let alone how much he actually meant to her. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”  
Hours later Wynonna was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sam Winchester was dead. The statement kept ringing out in mind. The man she might love was dead. If they way she was feeling right now was any indication the man that she almost certainly loved was dead. And, while she knew it wasn’t the headline, he died with another woman. Who was she? And what about that fire? Was it really faulty wiring?  
Suddenly Wynonna jolted up, and ran for her laptop.  
The woman was, and Wynonna felt like an idiot for not realizing it to begin with, one Jessica More. They had apparently shared an apartment together in Lawrence when a fire broke out that only damaged their floor and they were the only casualties.   
“How did that happen?” Wynonna thought out loud, then thought to run another name.  
According to her Facebook page Charlie was still alive, and doing rather well in life. She ran references to a few of Sam’s old cases and found while half of them were still alive, several had also died, some in strange ways. Everyone in Purgatory still seemed to be alive, thought.  
Still, Wynonna couldn’t make sense of the data. None of this made sense! Was the world completely normal and the deaths horrible coincidences? Or did other hunters pick up the slack where Sam and Dean weren’t anymore? It looked like all the big stuff didn’t happen, but still. Something didn’t smell right anymore. And of course, there was the most not right thing of all…  
Sam was dead!  
Suddenly Wynonna knew what she had to do. Where she had to go. She quickly got dressed, left a note for Waverly and drove off into the night.  
“Flat state, here I come.” Wynonna said out loud to herself.


	11. Facing The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly convinces Leda to help.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ed asked.  
"I can't go back to that town."' Leda elaborated, "I can't face Danny, even the ghost of him. It's my fault he's dead. If I had been stronger, or if I never married Carl, he'd still be alive. It's all my fault." Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
"No, it's not." Waverly spoke up, "Look, I'm no expert on the subject, but abuse is complicated. Abusers manipulate, and imitate and convince their victims they need them to look out for them, or that they really love them, or both.”   
"Isn't that basically what manipulating means?" Harry whispered.  
"Ssssh," Derek responded, "The kid's on a roll."  
"Miscavage could've wound up with anyone, and the same thing would've happened," Waverly said, "The same thing with the stalking. It's hard to stop a crazy person. And I might be wrong about this, but Dan seems like the type who couldn't stand by while someone was in trouble." Hey eyes glanced over to Sam, "Not when there was something he could do about it."  
"And Dan needs your help now." Derek added, "You're the only one who can do it."  
Leda was silent for a moment. "Alright." She relented, "I'll come with you."  
They road back to Ratwater in a four-car convoy, Sam's car in the front followed the Ghostfacers and the Freakers, and last Liv and Leda in the very back. The first place they went when they got back to town was the Sheriff's office.  
It was shut up for the night so Sam had to pick the lock then turned on the light. "Dan's ghost is always in the back in his office." He explained, leading the group in that direction.  
When they went in the back they parted, letting Leda march to the front of the mass of people. Within seconds McIver's ghost appeared.  
"Hello, Danny." Leda said, "It's been a long time."


	12. Gifts From God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella reveals a deep secret to save Dean; Adam, Mary and Dean come to an understanding; Dean and Emma reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote this over two years ago, so keep that in mind when you get to the end of the chapter.

Dean woke up in haze, his eyes slowly opening and revealing a world that was even more hazy and blurred. As his vision started to clear he became aware of the feeling of cold metal against his wrist.  
He looked up and realized he was chained to a heater. Crap! He thought, struggling against the restraints. A few seconds later to door opened and Justine walked in. "Good you're awake," She said, going over to table, "I'm normally not this sadistic but it turns out I need your help."  
"Well, uncuff me and I'll help you all you want." Dean replied, still struggling to get free.  
"No," Justine responded, turning around with a knife, "That's not how this works. You are going to tell me where that-thing took Jacob and I'll kill you quickly."  
"I wish I could," Dean said sincerely, "But I'm just as clueless as you."  
Justine gave him a hand stare before lashing out and slicing Dean's forearm, causing him to let out a shout of pain. "Quit lying!" Justine shouted, "I don't buy that resurrection crap for one minute. You decided you couldn't let Jacob live, maybe it was right after and you couldn't find him, maybe it just popped into that sociopathic head of yours one day, I don't know, but you tracked in down and made a fake Amy to lure him out."  
"What?" Dean balked, "That makes no sense. How would I even make a fake Amy?" His impudence earned a smack in the face, "Ow!"  
"I don't know," Justine said, "Maybe you a have a pet shape shifter, maybe it's some sort of spell, but whatever it is, I promised my friend that if anything happened to her that I would look after that little boy, so I will be damned if I let you or that freak hurt him again!" In her anger she cut Dean again, this time on the knee. It wasn't deep but it hurt like Hell.  
Just then the door was kicked down, revealing in Mary and Bella, guns raised.   
"Drop the knife." Mary ordered.  
"Why should I?" Justine questioned, "Those won't work on me."  
"They'll still hurt like Hell." Mary responded, secretly thinking that maybe they didn't think this trough.  
"Justine, it's Justine, right?" Bella began.  
Justine nodded.  
"Justine, you don't have to do this." Bella continued, "You don't want to do this. I've seen your victimology. You don't kill just anyone; you only kill people who have it coming."  
"And he doesn't?!" Justine shrieked, pointing at Dean with the knife.  
"I know he killed your friend." Bella admitted, "I know that she's not the only one. But he's a good man."  
While this was not what they planned, Mary took advantage of the argument, sneaking away.  
"I know bad men when I see them," Bella continued, "I've seen plenty of bad men. I've been hurt by a very, very bad man. So, I can tell you that Dean Winchester is most certainly not a bad man by any stretch of the imagination. Please, you just have to stop this."  
"I'm sorry." Justine said, "But I can't." Then she raised the knife to stab Dean again, but froze and she felt a sharp pain one through her. A few seconds later she fell to the ground, dead, Mary standing over her.  
Mary looked at her hands for a moment like she couldn't believe what she just did, and then she snapped back to reality when she heard they clink of the handcuffs and Dean saying, "The key should be in my pocket. Danm bitch trussed me up with my own handcuffs." Then she ran over to help.  
After he was freed, Dean asked, "Did you find Amy and the kid?"  
"They're waiting with the others." Mary answered, "We all finally about to convince Jacob that she is his mother."  
"I'll call Temperance, get them set up somewhere." Bella said.  
"Thanks." Dean replied, hanging back "Hey, what you said back there, about bad men-"  
"Why do you think a fourteen-year-old is so desperate selling their soul is a reasonable solution?" Bella asked.  
Suddenly it all snapped together for Dean. "Oh, my God," Dean gasped. Then he remembered something from the first time she had been alive. "Shit, what I said to you at Sea Pines. If I knew Daddy hugged you way too much I wouldn't have-"  
"It's alright." Bella told him, "You didn't know. I didn’t want you to know.”   
They walked back to the front of building, where a medium-size group of people have gathered in front of Cas' truck, consisting of the truck's owner, Adam, Amy, Jacob, who was sobbing in his mother's embrace, and Emma who ran towards Dean and the women when she saw then coming, hitting Dean in the chest hard. "I'm sorry, Daddy," She sobbed into his chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, not a single, stupid word-"  
"I know, Emmy," Dean whispered into hairline, "I know. Ssssh, Ssssh, it's all gonna be alright." Emma removed her head from his test only to see Mary covered in blood. "It's alright." Dean said, pulling Emma back in, "The blood's not hers."  
They divided into groups to get back. Bella took off with the Jennings in the car Mary and Bella took there, Cas in his own car, and Dean, Adam, Mary and Emma in the Impala. Suffice it to say the ride back was slightly awkward, no one wanting to talk about what just happened. Exhausted, first Emma fell asleep, then Mary, leaving Dean and Adam alone.  
"You put us through lot here, Dean." Adam said suddenly.  
"Yeah, I know," Dean admitted, "But I had to make this right, if only for Emma."  
Adam looked back at the girl for a moment. "Yeah, you'd do a lot for her." After a moment he murmured," More than you ever did for me."  
While the comment was made under Adam's breath, it still caught Dean's attention. "Excuse me?"  
"I'm sorry." Adam said, realizing he was caught, " That was way out of line, it's not the time or the place-"  
"No, it's okay." Dean interjected, "You have every right to be mad at us. I mean, we literally let you burn in Hell."  
"I'm not mad," Adam replied, "Not anymore at least. Okay, maybe I'm a little mad. But I don't actually remember it, so I think that's helping."  
"I know this doesn't make it right, and I'm not trying to excuse what we did, but I’m sorry. We should have tried harder to get you out." Dean said After a moment of silence, he added, "Just don't take it out on Emma. She had nothing to do with it. She wasn't even born then."  
"I'm not taking it out on Emma." Adam assured him, "I actually like her, a lot. She's a good kid. And believe or not I think I'm actually starting to like you."  
That caused Dean to take his eyes to glance over at Adam. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah," Adam confirmed, "I mean, I won't lie, I'm still working on forgiving you and I think you're crazy as Hell. But I also think, at heart, you're a good person."  
"Well, this took an unexpected turn." Dean responded, "So I take it this means you're staying?"  
"Dude, I just drove across two states with a rag-tag band of misfits to make sure you didn't get yourself killed." Adam pointed out, "I'm invested now. Of course, I'm staying."  
"I'm glad to hear that." Dean said. After a moment he added, "Can you do one thing for me, though?"  
"What?" Adam asked, wondering what he had just stepped into.  
"Could you take it a little easy on my Mom?" Dean requested, "I mean she trying to be understanding about you practically making a point of avoiding her, but I think it's starting to hurt her feelings."  
"I'm the kid her husband had with another woman." Adam pointed out, "You really think she wants me around?"  
"That's why you've been acting like I have the plague?" A female voice spoke up from the back.  
Adam turned back to see Mary sitting upright. "How long have you been awake?" He asked nervously, as thing had gotten a little personal.  
"Just the last part," Mary answered, "Look, I was dead when John met your mother. He had a right to move on. No reasonable person would hold that against either of them and I most certainly don't hold it against you."  
Adam shifted awkwardly. "Wish I knew that before I made a complete ass of myself."  
"You didn't make a complete ass of yourself." Dean spoke up, "Just next time-say something, okay?"  
When they poured back into the bunker, Dean gently grabbed Emma at the elbow, getting her attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure." Emma said, going off to you, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
"No," Dean replied, "Though I don't like the fact that you possibly putting yourself in the line of fire but that can wait. Now, don't expect this every time I come back from a hunt, or we have a fight, but I got you something." He pulled the necklace he got at the pawn shop from his jacket.  
"It's gorgeous." Emma breathed, taking it from him and putting it around her neck, "I love it, thank you."  
"I'm glad." Dean said, "Emma, do you my I suggested Grace for a middle name?"  
"No." Emma admitted.  
"Because most people-at least the religious bunch-believe that Grace is a gift from God you don't deserve." Dean explained, "And technically speaking that's not exactly true, but," He creased her cheek, "That's exactly what you are. A gift from God I don't deserve."  
"Dad, you know I tried to kill you, once right?" Emma replied, "And sometimes I can still be a real mess. Not exactly the best gift."  
"You're teenage girl, of course you're a mess." Dean reasoned, "But you're also compassionate, and brave, and now that I have you I wouldn't trade you for anything else." Then he pulled her into an embrace.  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to either of them, a certain pair of siblings were watching in secret.  
"Didn't I tell you it would all work out?" Chuck asked.  
"And yet you worried enough to put the idea in their heads to all go to the same motel." Amara reminded, "That's an unusual amount of interference for you."  
"All I did was get them all in the same place." Chuck reasoned, "They did the rest."


	13. Come Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna wakes up.

Wynonna wound up at a grave yard in Lawrence, staring at two tombstones. One read, Samuel William Winchester, the other Jessica Elizabeth Moore. Both had their dates of births and deaths, the latter of which was the same day.  
Wynonna fell to her knees in front of the first tombstones. “Hey, Sam.” She said, her voice full of anguish, “So, I guess it’s true. I mean, I knew it was true, but- “She gestured to the stone, “This really makes it sink in, you know what I mean.” She choked back the tears, “Everything’s better here. Momma never left Daddy, I never killed Daddy, there’s no curse, Willa’s alive and dating your goshdamned brother, who’s also alive, and Waverly got this great future ahead of her.” The tears started to fall down her face, “But you’re not here, and I can’t keep coming back to that, because damn it, I don’t want it, don’t want any of it if you’re not here! But I don’t know how to get back either!” She fell to the ground and curled off on the grave, almost in the fetal position, sobbing.   
After what felt like forever a voice said, “What the Hell are doing?”  
Wynonna forced herself up and turned around and saw Dean standing there, looking confused, “Wynonna?”  
Wynonna just stared at him for a moment, then said, wiping her tears, “I know this looks weird, but I can explain. This isn’t-this isn’t the right world. There was this thing and he did something to me when- “Then it hit her, “He knocked me out. That’s it. This is a dream, this is all a dream.”  
“Wynonna,” Dean began, walking closer to her cautiously, “You’re not making any since. What are you doing at my brother’s grave? D-Does Willa know you’re here?”  
Wynonna however, was on role. “Hey, if you die in a dream, we’re supposed to wake up, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Dean replied, “But that still doesn’t-hey!” Wynonna had run past him to where he had parked to Impala, “What are you going?”  
“Do you keep a gun in here?” Wynonna asked, opening the trunk only to find it hopelessly bear.   
“Wynonna, you are officially freaking me out.” Dean responded.   
Wynonna however, noticed something in his facial movements. “You do.” She declared then she threw open the passenger-side door and opened the glovebox, revealing a handgun.   
“Wynonna,” Dean urged, “Don’t do anything you’re gonna regret.”  
Wynonna put the gun to her temple.  
“No!” Dean said, lunging for the gun, but Wynonna was able to jump out of the way.  
“I’m sorry!” Wynonna exclaimed, “But this my only way out and I love your brother and I can’t live without him, even here!”   
The she pulled the trigger.  
Wynonna’s fluttered and she was back in the dentist office. She looked around and saw Dr. Younger pushing a gurney.  
“Crap.” He whispered under his breath before grabbing a drill and marching towards Wynonna, “I was really hoping to not have to do it this way.” The way he it said made Wynonna think he might actually mean it.  
“Me, too.” Wynonna said, backflipping out of her seat, only to feel woozy for a moment, still somewhat under the effects of the sedative.  
“I gave you everything you could possibly want.” Dr. Younger continued, “You said right here in that chair that you wanted a normal life.”  
“So, what?” Wynonna said, stalling for time until she could back to her senses enough to grab Peacemaker, “You put people in a dream world so you they don’t fight back while you kill them?”  
“No,” Dr. Younger protested, “I put them in a dream world so they could live. I give people the lives they always wanted, but could never have. Sure, it usually winds up being short in reality, even if I give them IVs, the body can only stay still for so long before it wears down, but for them it feels like a lifetime. Like you for example. You were only out thirty minutes, enough time for me to find a place to stash you and get back here, but you had to have lived at least a day in your head.”  
He was right. A day and a half had passed in Wynonna head. “T-thirty minutes?”  
“Weren’t you happy there?” Dr. Younger continued, as he started to take on more Revenant features, including the demonic voice, “You are my enemy, yet I showed you kindness. I gave you your perfect life to let you live to death in!”  
Wynonna could finally focus enough to swoop down and grab Pacemaker. “You messed one thing up.” Wynonna said, leveling the gun at him.  
Peacemaker started to glow and Wynonna fired, hitting the fake dentist right in the chest. The ground started to glow and he was sucked in, attempting to crawl his way back to the surface before going under.  
Wynonna grabbed a nearby mirror and opened her mouth, only to discovered she still looked like she was auditioning to be an extra in a redneck slasher film. “Ah, man, you couldn’t even fix the tooth while I was out?!” She groaned, before marching out of the room, muttering, “Now I have to find another dentist.”


	14. Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case reaches an oddly peaceful resolution.

"Leda? “McIver asked, looking at the elderly woman in disbelief.  
"Yes, Dan, it's me." Leda confirmed, "I know I don't look like you remember but-it's not the time you think it is. And you're-you're dead."  
"I'm-I'm-" McIver tried.  
"It was Carl," Leda explained, tears filling her eyes, "He tracked you down at work and no one knows for sure what happened after that, but, he got a hold that paper weight, you know the one your wife gave you? Then he, then he-"  
"He said he said you were next,” McIver said, "That he was gonna make you pay for making a fool of him. I try-I wanted to warn you-"  
"They caught him before he could get to me." Leda told him, "They locked him up for the rest of his life. He died of heart-attack in 95."  
"A-a-a heart attack?" McIver stammered.  
"I know, right?" Leda responded, "Who knew he had one?"  
"And you?" McIver asked.  
Leda gave a small smile. "I've lived a good life." She assured him," I got away from this town, I got a job as a waitress, met a man who would rather die than hurt me, married that man, had two beautiful children, one of who had this wonderful girl back there." She pointed to Liv.  
Liv waved at McIver, then realizing she was waving at a ghost, put her hand down sheepishly.  
"My only regret is that I cost you your life." Leda finished soberly.  
Suddenly, McIver disappeared, reappearing a few inches from Leda. "I want you to stop feeling that way," He said," You weren't the one who killed me, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. And I don't regret it, and I would do it all over again because someone had to. Now I want you to forgive yourself."  
"I'll try." Leda said.  
"I don't want you to try, I want you to promise." MacIver responded.  
“Okay,” Leda quipped, “I promise I’ll try.”   
McIver laughed. "Thanks Leda." He looked out to the large group and said, "Thank you, all of you." Then suddenly he started to glow, and then faded away until he was gone.  
"Goodbye, Danny." Leda said weakly.  
After seeing the Liv and Leda got started on the way home the various groups packed up to go their separate ways. "Got to hand it to you Sam," Harry said, putting a camera into the car, "It was actually nice working with you again."  
"It wasn't so bad working with you either." Sam replied.  
Just then the freakers walked up to them. "Hey, guys," Waverly said, "You don't have enough space again?  
"No," Derek replied, "Just came to say goodbye. You know, Waves, if you ever want a change of scenery, we could always use another researcher."  
"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that." Waverly replied, "I've got some unfinished business back home."  
"Speaking of which," Derek said, handing Sam a card, "You need help, like research lore or anything, you call me."  
"I might actually take you up on that." Sam replied, taking the card.  
When they arrived back at the homestead, Wynonna had already arrived home, and was sitting on the couch. "Hey," She said, covering her mouth with her hand, "How'd it go?"  
"Great." Waverly said, appearing to be cured of her funk, "We actually might have made some new friends."  
"Well, I'm going to want to hear all about that." Wynonna replied, still covering her mouth.  
"Wynonna, what's with the-" Waverly began, then covered her mouth.  
Looking embarrassed, Wynonna lowered her hand, revealing the chipped tooth.  
In spite of themselves, Sam and the girls' burst out laughing. "How did that happen?!" Waverly managed to ask.  
"I hit it on a mug." Wynonna mopped, "I got an appointment for tomorrow." Her eyes went up Sam, "By the way, Sam, I'm gonna need some time off tomorrow. I had an appointment, but the dentist turned out to be a Revenant, so…had to kill him. Don’t worry, I’m alright, and no one saw me. Dealt with the cover-up already. So, time off?"  
"Okay," Sam grinned, sitting down next to her.  
"Otherwise I'm gonna have to take Doc up on his offer to fix it." Wynonna added.  
"I would not recommend it." Sam replied, "Destiny wasn't all that advance in Doc's day."  
"That's what I told him!" Wynonna exclaimed, "So tell me about these friends."  
"Well," Waverly began, "It all started when..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks! Next week, the first chapter of "Diggin' Up Bones" gets posted and we get back to regularly scheduled programming. Wynonna's actions during a raid leads to her and Sam's first fight, causing her to go off on a somewhat unusual rescue mission with Doc's help. Meanwhile, back at the bunker, a call on a old phone leads to Team Resurrection fighting Nazi necromancers with new friends and some old ones. Please tune in!


End file.
